jealousy
by fiirymist
Summary: Yukito, or Yue guardian of the moon, really isn't as emotionless as one would think, especially concerning one Nakuru Akizuki.... .... .... Please review, i'm fairly new to this, so i would really like hearing your opinions


Author's Note: Greetings …….

**Disclaimer: I'm not as disillusioned as you think, so yes, I realize that I do not own the characters.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jealousy**

Jealousy is curious thing really. A seed. Once planted, it never stops growing.

Just like seeds, jealousy roots in the most unexpected places. The situation with Yukito Tsuskishiro, Yue of the moon, is just such a case.

Between the two, everyone thought that the girl would be the one. So much so that none of them expected that to happen, at all. The boy was the quiet one, with a mask like face, and emotionless eyes. The girl on the other hand, is a completely different story. She is everything that he is not. She is, loud, full of spirit, and expressive. The past has proven her to be also obsessive and demanding. When one examines it closely, nothing really makes sense.

Then again, with the two of them, nothing ever really makes much sense.

"OHHHHHHHHAYOOOO, mina!!" Nakuru grinned, waving her arms like a madman upon entering the classroom. She LOVED mornings.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Akizuki-san."

"Ohayo Nakuru-san."

The class answered in a jumble of replies, low rumblings mixed together to form a wave of voices. Nakuru's grin grew a notch bigger as she spotted Yukito, silently observing her from the back corner. Deciding to start the day with a grand tease of her favourite bunny, she lifts a foot in his direction. However, that foot never made contact with the ground. A shadow suddenly appeared in front of Nakuru, blocking her path as well as her foot. Nakuru pulled her body back as far as she could in an attempt of righting herself to avoid the obstacle, or at least she tried.

Being over energized, she ended up using too much strength and found herself swaying back and forth dangerously, trying to regain balance. Luckily, just as Nakuru fell forward, the obstacle unfroze and reached out to catch her.

"Shindo-kun!" A surprised yell came from Nakuru when she discovered that her obstacle was in fact a person, a schoolmate to be precise.

"Ohayo, Nakuru-chan!" Shindo exclaimed happily as he held her arm, helping her to balance.

Grey eyes locked on to the boy.

"I was wondering if you are free today ……"

Glare.

"Eh? Why?"

The eyes narrowed, turning into two slivers of silver.

Sweating now, Shindo gulped, eyes looking nervously at a spot behind Nakuru. "Um, well, I was thinking if … …"

Another narrowing of the eyes.

"If … …"

An eyebrow arched elegantly, disappearing beneath the pale silver bangs.

Quickly withdrawing his hand from Nakuru's arm as if she was infectious, Shindo tilted his lips shakily, trying to form a smile. "Ac-actually, n-never mind. I'll talk to you lat – no, I-I mean. I'll just l-leave now." Barely keeping upright, Shindo bolted towards the doors as fast as his feet could carry him, almost slamming into the door when he couldn't open it quick enough.

"Nani?"

Suspicious, Nakuru turned around. When she did, all she found was Yukito, smiling innocently like an angel, looking curiously back at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch … …

Nakuru hummed as she walked towards their usual spot under the sakura tree. They, being Nakuru, Yukito and Touya. Now, there are several reasons as to why the trio chose such an exclusive spot, the main being the fact that it was the closest spot to Sakura's school. Nakuru rolled her eyes as she remembered a particular lunch period involving Touya yelling across the fence at the Chinese boy for so much as looking, or glancing inappropriately as he put it, at a certain young sister of his.

Unsurprisingly, when Nakuru arrived the daily ritual has already started.

"Brat, get your filthy hands off of MY SISTER!"

"WHAT! I-"

"He's just handing Sakura-chan her lunchbox Touya."

Deciding to interrupt the party and announce her arrival, Nakuru did the only thing she could.

"TOU-YA-KUN!"

She glumped Touya. All the while shutting him up by placing one hand conveniently over his mouth.

"Mhmmmmm …. … MHURMMMNNMM!"

A collective sigh of relief was heard.

Nakuru grinned, which turned into an expression of surprise when she felt someone (that is, other than the suffocating boy in her grasp) pulling her arm away, and physically dragging her away from Touya.

Imagine her shock when found that the owner of that arm was none other than Yukito, mouth pressed together into a grim line. She frowned as her arms and legs unfurled, Yukito isn't one to interfere with such a thing. Blinking, Nakuru felt her body being pulled away and gathered in a pair of pale arms.

"Ano … …"

Her wide eyes vaguely registered Touya's smirking face, the girls' dreamy sighs and that annoying, all knowing smile of her master's.

Later … …

As Nakuru was getting ready to eat, after the excitement (from Sakura mainly) of Yukito hugging her was finally over, she was interrupted once again.

"Ano, Nakuru-san?" Looking up, Nakuru found a nervous looking boy blushing whole-heartedly while staring at the ground.

Curious, Nakuru formed what she hoped was an encouraging smile. It must have worked, for the boy swallowed and continued on.

"Um, I was wondering if-if … …" Now Nakuru was aware of everyone, on both sides of the fence, watching the scene with a strange intensity.

"If you would like to g-, ow!"

Was that a rock that flew by her just now?

Suddenly the stuttering boy caught something behind her with his eyes, which widened to an almost freakish size. If Nakuru thought that the boy was looking nervous before, then he must be scared witless right now. Shaking profusely, he tried opening his mouth to speak.

SNAP!

And then he was gone, sprinting away as if death himself was right behind his heels.

Whipping her head around at the sound, Nakuru found Touya literally rolling on the ground, howling with laughter. Beside him an angelic looking Yukito, lightly smiling, holding up a pair of broken chopsticks.

"… Oops?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon classes went by in a flash, Nakuru thought as she found herself waking to the sound of the bell signalling the end of a school day. Stretching, Nakuru couldn't help but yawn so widely that she could just see her head split in two in the effort. Rubbing her eyes, Nakuru screamed as she found a boy standing where the air in front her used to be.

"Gomen, gomen, Nakuru-san."

"Kaido-kun! Iie, what do you need?"

"N-nothing, um, would you l-like to … …"

Two pale arms snaked around Nakuru's shoulder.

Shocked, Kaido paused slightly, but being a brave soul, he continued as if nothing happened.

"I mean, would you like to g- … …." The words were strangled in his throat as he gaped at the sight before him.

A pair of pink, soft lips slowly pressed against the base of Nakuru's neck, going up and down in an intricate pattern.

Blushing now, Kaido gulped, unsure whether to go on or not.

As if answering his thoughts, in a not so secret way, the pair of lips started sucking and nibbling interchangeably at the hollows of Nakuru's neck. Distant squealing of the female students could be heard.

"Hai? Would I like to what Kaido-kun?"

The said boy cleared his throat.

A slight moan resonated from the head of silver hair currently situated at the base of Nakuru's neck.

"EEEEEEEK!" Every inch of his skin red as a tomato, Kaido dashed towards the exit, steam coming out of his ears.

"Humm, I wonder what that was about."

Unaffected, Nakuru stood up, still very much attached to the snow bunny and grabbed both of their school bags.

"Let's go Yukito."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A full moon floated gracefully in the dark sky, comforting all creatures still awake with its soft glow, promising the return of another day. Underneath the moonlight, two creatures could be seen embracing one another, clearly outlined against the dark backdrop.

Ruby sighed, leaning back against Yue's strong chest. This is what she loved about the most in a day – quality time with her counterpart, also presently her boyfriend of just one day. However, she wasn't as relaxed as she should have been, for there was one thing that keeps on bothering her.

"Yue?"

"Yes Ruby?" Nakuru sighed again, enjoying the feel of Yue's chest vibrating against her back. It's just so soothing. Realizing that Yue was still waiting for her to say something, Nakuru snapped out of her reverie.

"Ano, why did guys keep on running away from me today?"

"… … …"

"Yue?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

Author's note: I still have several more ideas for the theme of Jealous Yue/Yukito, should I do more?


End file.
